The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)
(This is the page for the graphic novel adaptation of '''The Dragonet Prophecy'. You may be looking for the book instead, or for the prophecy itself.) The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) is a comic adaptation of the first Wings of Fire book, The Dragonet Prophecy. It is drawn by Mike Holmes. Check it out on Amazon here! Click here to read the excerpt! Synopsis Not every dragonet wants a destiny . . . Clay has grown up under the mountain, chosen along with four other dragonets to fulfill a mysterious prophecy and end the war between the dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. He's not so sure about the prophecy part, but Clay can't imagine not living with the other dragonets; they're his best friends. So when one of the dragonets is threatened, all five spring into action. Together, they will choose freedom over fate -- on their own terms. The New York Times bestselling Wings of Fire series takes flight in this first graphic novel edition, adapted by the author with art by Mike Holmes. Plot Prologue The prologue is set back six years before the main events, on the Brightest Night. Kestrel and Dune are watching the eggs as they begin to hatch, but they know that they have lost the SkyWing egg. Without their SkyWing Dragonet, they did not follow what the Dragonet Prophecy told them to do. suddenly, Webs burst into the cave, announcing that he had gone to the Rainforest Kingdom and stolen a Rainwing egg. Even though Kestrel disagreed with what Webs had done, she allowed the SeaWing to put the egg in with the other dragonet eggs. Part One: Under the Mountain Part Two: In the Sky Kingdom Part Three: An Egg the Color of Dragon Blood Variation from novel * The prologue takes place during Clay's hatching instead of Hvitur's death. ** Hvitur is never shown nor mentioned. * The elbow membrane on the SkyWings', SeaWings', NightWings' and RainWings' wings are removed. * In the novel, all the dragon tribes had their legs connected to their wings, however, in the book, the MudWings don't have this connection. * Burn and Blister weren't described in the book to have armor as shown in the novel. * The NightWingGuide to the Tribes was removed, instead replaced with an illustrated version of The Dragonet Prophecy. * RainWing eggs are not multicolored, as said in the novel. They are white (though they have faint color on them). * SeaWings are presented with three crests on their forehead in the Graphic Novel, contrary to the NightWing Guide to the Tribes, which shows SeaWings as having one crest on their head. * All dragons are shown with three talons on each limb, instead of five talons on each front limb and four on the hind limbs. * Clay has amber eyes instead of brown. * Glory's eyes were depicted as being able to change colors with her mood, similar to her scales, although this is never mentioned in the original book. * Tsunami's royal SeaWing pattern is missing. ** Tsunami has blue-grey eyes instead of green. ** Tsunami's horns change shape and size multiple times throughout the book. * Starflight's tongue is pink sometimes instead of black and is not forked. * In the book, Sunny's fierce hunting cry is Aha! However, in the graphic novel, she says Rawr! * Sunny’s tongue is sometimes colored black. * Instead of being on her palms, the burn scar Kestrel received from Peril is on the right side of her face. * Instead of getting scarred from picking Peril up, Kestrel got her burn from Peril touching the right side of her face. * The scene where Tsunami wants Clay to jump into the river was cut out, and instead, they went right to their conversation about escaping. * Sunny never tells Clay ¨Don't really hurt me!¨ when he is holding the stalagmite as a scavenger's "claw" and playing the scavenger. * Glory never describes Sunny as "sort of" a SandWing. * Tsunami asks Sunny to leave to show Starflight a bug she caught at dinner, but in the book, she is asked to leave to put the scrolls in their sleeping cave. * Dune has all four of his legs, with only a claw scratch wound on his right foreleg. His wing membrane is also only slightly torn instead of being ripped apart completely. * The word "bar" was cut out of one of Dune's lines, making him say: "I told you not to teach them that horrible song." * Morrowseer comes right after the guardians finish talking about him, and not the next evening. ** Since Morrowseer comes at night, Clay and Tsunami get out of the river to see him. However, the guardians do not notice or don't care. This entire scene is not in the original book. * It was Starflight's idea for the smoke signal instead of Clay's in the book. * At the glowworm cave, instead of the river continuing its course, it ended at a giant waterfall which Clay was pushed off of. * Tsunami does not dislocate her shoulder. The scene where Tsunami falls out of the sky while flying and Clay catches her was taken out, along with the scene where Tsunami tries to run into a tree to fix her wing and the scene where Clay shoves the bone back into place. * Clay doesn't encounter the white acidic goop when exiting the river. He also doesn't pass out by hitting his head on a rock and get saved from drowning by Tsunami. * Clay dreams of Sunny trapped, Glory intoxicated, Tsunami killed, Kestrel killed, and Starflight pinned down while at the SkyWing arena. These dreams were not mentioned in the book. * Instead of releasing the scavengers in the arena with Tsunami and Starflight, they release the IceWing prisoners. * Instead of Queen Scarlet saying they should bow before the queen in her throne room, she says no one speaks before the queen in her throne room. However, Starflight is still seen as bowing. * Tsunami is said to have caused bruises and injuries on her SkyWing guards when taken to the throne room in the book, but the guards that brought her seem unscathed. * A bucket of soapy water is never dropped on Kestrel. * In the book, Clay is completely fireproof. He doesn't get burned, then heals quickly. * There were a lot more than two guards that carried Tsunami in. * The inside of the wires holding the SkyWing prisoners was described as a weird pink substance, which Clay banged against other wires to make music, but there was no pink material shown. * In Tsunami's fight with Gill, Tsunami doesn't mistake Vermilion as her opponent. He is also not on the ground, but on a ledge above it. * In the book, it said after Tsunami killed Gill, some dragons tossed gemstones to Tsunami. However, the novel never shows this. * The book also said that the IceWing blood was dripping off the IceWings' platforms after being killed, but the IceWings in the graphic novel were taken off their platforms before killed. * When Scarlet is about to use Peril's room to hold Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight, Queen Scarlet's portrait isn't burned off the wall. * Instead of having his tail paralyzed by a scavenger, Osprey lost both of his wings during the war. * Peril said that Scarlet likes trials because they are dramatic. Not because "it makes her seem like a fair and just ruler." * Tsunami is not described as being "completely tone deaf." * In the book, Peril sometimes actually bursts into flames instead of her scales being melting hot. * Scarlet's throne room has veins of gold shooting across the walls, not cloud shapes. In the book, it described the room having so much gold that it looked like someone vomited gold all over the walls. * The short scene where some of Burn's soldiers are looking for the dragonets in the Mud Kingdom is cut out. * Glory does not camouflage herself in the Mud Kingdom to see what Clay would do if she was gone. * When Clay and Glory get back to their friends, Starflight has already been dropped off by NightWings. * In the epilogue, Kestrel is not forced to go to the island with Blister and Morrowseer. She flies there herself. * Kestrel at the end of the book is only stabbed by Blister, not clawed in the throat. * The epilouge stayed the same. Trivia * On the Wings of Fire Scholastic Website, (www.wingsoffire.scholastic.com), Admin Gavin B, the author of the book "Josh Baxter Levels Up", posted a forum page revealing the news at 12:53 pm on June 2, 2017. He also posted a special message from Tui T. Sutherland to all her FanWings, which is in the quote above. * This book was briefly advertised in Darkness of Dragons. * According to a video advertising the graphic novel's release, Scholastic is planning on making The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel) as well, and if they both sell well in stores, they will most likely continue the graphic novel adaptations. Gallery TDP Graphic Novel Teaser.png|Clay and Kestrel GraphicNovelPrologue.png|Picture taken by Willowlight7 51beoTCLnSL. SL1500 .jpg|paperback back cover BurnGN.png|A scene from the graphic novel, showing Burn.|link=Burn Fjord2.png|Another scene from The Dragonet Prophecy, showing Fjord.|link=Fjord de:The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) ru:Пророчество о драконятах (графический роман) Category:Books Category:Graphic Novels